A Goat's Tale
by M14Mouse
Summary: Sometimes, when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade...but when life gives you a goat...what do you do then? Goat tells his story.
1. Follow The Leader

A Goat's Tale: Follow The Leader

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo didn't want a pet but somehow or another, he got one.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

It blinked first and Theo blinked right back.

By the spirits, what was he suppose to do with it?

He tried trying to make it go away. He tried yelling at it. He thought about throwing things at it. While he didn't like it, he didn't want to hurt it. He tried walking away but the thing would follow him around. When he stopped, it stopped. He almost thought that the damn thing thought it was a game. He decided to stop and wait…maybe the thing was bored.

About thirty minutes later, he was still standing here and staring at the thing.

How do you tell a goat to go away?

He thought about using his animal spirit. Just to scare it away but he thought that it would be a little harsh.

It is only a goat. It is probably curious about him. He doesn't know why the thing was curious about him.

Perhaps, once the goat satisfied his curiosity, it would leave. He hoped so. He sighed as he turned around and walk. He could hear the Goat's footsteps behind him. He was getting close to Master Swoop's house. How on earth is he going to explain that a goat followed him here?

Maybe, Master Swoop knew where the goat came from.

Or Dai Shi sent it.

He frowned…why in the spirits would Dai Shi send a goat?

He stopped and turned around. It looked normal enough. Plain white goat. It didn't look too old or too young. Maybe, it thought that he had food or something.

"You know that I don't have anything, right? No food or water."

The goat just stopped and stared. It started wagging its little tail.

Great…he got stuck with the dumb goat.

"Why are you following me? Are you that bored?"

The goat just tilted his head then came over and bumped his head against his stomach.

"I am not going to pet you."

The goat gave him an eager look.

By the spirits, what was this goat on?

"If Dai Shi sent you, you are a terrible spy."

The goat started nibbling on his jacket.

"So…you are going to eat me to death?"

The stupid goat just kept nibbling on his jacket. Stupid goat.

An idea popped into his head. He focused for a moment then he swung his arms around. He let go of his antelope animal spirit. His spirit landed on the ground behind the goat. The goat turned around….the thing looked excited. His animal spirit took off and so did the goat.

He nodded.

Good.

Maybe, the thing would go home.

About thirty minutes later, he reached Master Swoop's home with no trouble. His Master seemed to know that he was coming because he met him half way. After the first million times that he has done it, he was no longer surprised.

Master Swoop stopped short of him and tilted his head.

He stopped a few feet in front of him and frowned.

"Master?"

"You seemed to have a guest following you."

He groaned. He didn't want to turn around.

"Is it white and black and have horns?"

"I can't see, Theo but I can sense a goat coming."

His hand hit his face and he turned around to see the goat approaching him.

What in the world is he suppose to do with a goat?

End of Following the Leader

Next Chapter:: Goats For Dummies

A/N: I have been working on this story for awhile. Theo and a goat? How much fun will that be!


	2. Goats For Dummies

A Goat's Tale: Goats For Dummies

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo learns about goats and he isn't too happy about it.

Disclaimer: Don't own them…but I claim the goat.

Theo was sitting next to the goat.

The goat was pretty content on sitting next to him and nibbling on some nearby grass.

Damn stalker goat.

_You are thinking of getting a goat._

No, he isn't. He did no such thing. He didn't want a goat or own a goat. The damn thing followed him!

_First off, there are many types of goat. _

Gee…you think. He just wanted to know what he had sitting next to him. He flipped through the pages in the book. By the spirits, there were so many! He finally found one that looked like the one sitting close to it. He held the book to the goat and tilted his head.

"So, you are either dwarf pygmy goat or just a plain pygmy goat…like I can tell the difference."

He eyed the goat carefully. The goat was small. Its fur was black and white. He could almost hear Fran and Lily squeeing in his ears saying that the goat is so cute!

It was absolutely adorable. He rolled his eyes as he went back to reading.

_Goats are herd animals._

He looked over at the goat.

"Where is the rest of your herd? Should I put up missing goat signs or something?"

The goat just wagged its tail.

He snorted and returned to the book.

_They prefer company of others weather it is other goats or humans. They don't do well without the company of their own. _

"You are breaking the rules."

Then a horrible thought hit him.

"You better not have brought friends. One of you is enough!"

The goat was giving him a damn innocent look. It wasn't fooling him one bit.

"Your innocence act isn't fooling me. I know that you are thinking up something evil in that little goat brain of yours."

He returned his attention to the book.

_Goats are intelligent and mischief creatures. _

"I don't know about the whole being smart thing. You did follow me for no reason. But you eat something that doesn't belong to you. You are a dead goat. Got it?"

The goat laid his head on the ground and stared at him.

Damn it, he was talking to damn thing now.

"For shelters, they prefer open and dry. It is suggested that three sided shelter with drying bedding. I am not building you a thing. You aren't going to be one of those little dogs that get carried around in those bags."

The goat just stared at him.

"You seemed to be a picky eater…according to the book. By the spirits, how in the world am I supposed to feed you? Goat feed?" He said with a huff.

He eyed the goat again and shut the book.

"I guess that I am going to check out the nearby farms. If I found around here, I am going to call RJ. Maybe, he knows a vet…possible a farmer who can take you in."

The goat just blahed at him. He sighed softly.

Why is his life so damn complex?

End of Goat for Dummies

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ I hope you continue to enjoy Theo with his goat. Read and review if you wish.


	3. Meeting The Doc

A Goat's Tale: Meeting the Doc

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Silvia was in for quite a surprise when she saw Theo and a goat at her door step.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Doctor…"

"Hmmm…" Siliva said as she turned away from her latest research to look at one of her assistant.

"There is someone here to see you," Greg said.

"Who?"

"I don't know…some kid with a goat. I told him that you didn't have time for him."

She heard a snort behind Greg. She looked behind him to see unfamiliar face ….and a goat.

"How in the world did you two get in?" Her assistant shouted.

The other man just gave him a look. She almost giggled when the goat was staring at her assistant like please…that was easy. Want to see what else I can do?

Then she could see it. There was a glowish blue aura surrounding him then the fade outline of a jaguar. Her eyes widen slightly as she saw outline of another animal….antelope. She shook her head. She didn't need to know anymore.

"You must be Theo. Casey told me about you," She said as she thrust her hand out. His eye brow rose slightly then he reached over and shook her hand.

"And Casey told me nothing about you expected that you are a scientist. Thus you can do something about him?" He said as he pointed over his shoulder to the goat.

"He isn't yours?"

"No…he followed me."

Jordan coughed into his hand. Theo glanced over at him.

"Don't make me hurt you."

Her assistant looked at him like he was crazy.

"Seriously, I doubt that, sir."

Theo tilted his head then his glance move from her assistant to something behind her. He looked back at her assistant and smirked.

She turned around to see the goat eating some papers from the counter top.

"That is my report, you stupid goat!"

The goat just tilted his head and blah at him. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. Her assistant did something dim-witted by chasing a goat. The goat probably thought that it was a game. The goat bolted behind the counter then right behind Theo. Her assistant stopped in his track and Theo just stared at him.

"Your goat is a nuisance. You or it shouldn't be here!" Greg shouted.

"I could say the same thing about you."

"ENOUGH!" She shouted. She pointed to Greg then the door.

"We will talk later."

Her assistant grumbled as he left the area. She turned back to Theo, who smirked at Greg as his past. Then his face instantly returned to normal when he realized that she was watching.

"And you….why are you here?"

He waved his hand toward the goat.

"He followed me and won't go home. I have no clue why."

She tilted her head slightly and stared at the goat. IT was kind of funny that Theo had a goat stalking him. It wasn't rocket science on why the goat was following him. IT was drawn to his animal spirit…but there was something else. She just couldn't pin point it.

"It is drawn to your animal spirit. He thought that you were a fellow goat, I guess," She said with a slight smile.

Theo gave her an unhappy look.

"Not funny."

"I thought that it was hilarious. Did you check the local farms in the area?"

"That is the thing…there is no local farms. He seemed to pop out of nowhere."

"Hmmm…then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…Find a vet first. To make sure the goat is healthy then find a home for it, I guess."

"That is sweet of you."

"I may not like it but I am not going to be cruel and leave it out in the middle of the nowhere."

She pressed her lips together. She was trying not to smile. She wasn't fooled by Theo.

"I know a very good vet. Let me get his number. But you might want to do something first…"

"What?"

"You might want to stop the goat from climbing up on the counters."

Theo turned around so fast that he almost knocked over a microscope.

"GOAT! Get down from there."

The goat gave him a look like he was crazy.

If she had a camera, she would have took pictures of Theo trying to get the goat off the counters.

It was just that funny.

End of Meet the Doc

Next Chapter: A Normal Day at the Vet's Office


	4. A Normal Day at the Vet's Office

A Goat's Tale: A Normal Day at the Vet's Office

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Dr. Collins thought it would be a normal at work…He should have know better.

Disclaimer: Don't own them…expect Goat.

Lisa Daybrook has been Dr. Collins's assistant for 5 years now. She has seen it all. There were good days and bad.

Today?

It was going to be one of those days. Dogs were throwing up all over the place. Cats meowing so loud that it was giving her a headache.

Then he came in with a goat.

A GOAT!

The guy came up to the counter and the goat followed him.

"Hello, Miss…Dr. Silvia told me that Dr. Collins has experience with treating goats."

"Yes, Dr. Collins has experience but normally, it is house calls…not the goats coming here."

The guy glanced over at the goat then her.

"I don't have a place to put him."

It was going to be one of those days.

"Then sir…why did you get a goat?"

"I didn't get a goat. He followed me and he hasn't left me. I just want to check him over before I found him a home."

She stared at him. He was totally crazy. The goat wandered over to one of the dogs. The dog started barking loudly. The goat just gave it a funny look and backed away. The guy sighed and turned around. He gave the dog a look.

"Do stop that nonsense. It is a goat…not a car," The guy said.

Not only did the dog stop barking but all of them did…but they just stared at him. It was kind of creepy.

"Thank you," The guy said as he turned away and look at her.

"Well…is he in?"

"I check his schedule."

-JFJFJFJF-

Dr. Collins paid no attention to the sudden noise of barking dogs. That was the normal part of the job.

He was busy preparing for the next patient when his assistant came in.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Lisa."

"Uh…you might want to take this next guy."

"It isn't Mr. Harris again, is it?"

He loved the old guy but if he heard about his cat one more time….

"No…it is a different guy. He has a goat with him."

"Did you tell him that I do house calls?"

"Yes but he said that the goat followed him."

He sighed.

"Let him in."

Lisa nodded her head and disappeared into the waiting area. Soon enough, a boy then a goat followed. Lisa shut the door behind them. He looked over at the gentlemen. He looked normal enough. The goat instantly walked over to a small table and started eating the plant.

"Goat, stopping eating the plant. You can eat once you get outside," The gentleman said.

To his surprise, the goat stopped and gave him a look.

"Don't give me that look either. You don't know where its been."

He coughed into his hand…trying to prevent himself from laughing.

"Hello, Mister….?" He said with a pause.

"Theo…Theo Martin."

"IT is a pleasure. I see that you got yourself a goat."

"He followed me."

"How did that happen?"

"I was hiking in the woods and stumbled across him. For some reason, he started following me. I think that I amused him or something."

He didn't want to debate Mr. Martin's story. But it was hard to believe that happened.

"But…that doesn't matter. Can you look him over for me? I want to make sure that he is healthy before I find him a home."

"That is kind of you to do so."

Mr. Martin shrugged then paused.

"Goat…put those down…you really don't know where that has been."

He looked over to see the goat chewing on his magazines. He laughed softly. He wasn't fooled one bit by Mr. Martin. He could just tell by his tone that this goat wasn't going anywhere.

"Perhaps, you should invest in a leash."

"Thought about that….Isn't he going to eat it?"

He laughed.

He did have a point.

End

Next Chapter: A Goat Named Goat

A/N: ^_^ Awww…the trips to the vet's office…the memories. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And read and review if you wish.


	5. A Goat Named Goat

A Goat's Tale: A Goat Named Goat

By: M14Mouse

Summary: The girls find him adorable…his name…not so much

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Lily found the goat to be adorable.

It just had the cutest little horns and big brown eyes.

She nearly squeed when she saw him behind Theo.

"It is so adorable! Fran, come see what Theo brought home," She shouted from the door. Theo rolled his eyes.

"It have better be the….is that a goat?" Fran said as she stopped behind her.

"No, it is a tulip," Theo said.

The little goat tilted its head. She approached the goat slowly and she opened her hand. The little goat sniffed her hand.

"Where did you get him?" She asked.

"I was visiting Master Swoop and a goat appeared on the trail. I thought that he was just passing by but…he started to follow me. And he is still following me."

The little goat rubbed his head against her hand.

She giggled.

"What else did Master Swoop say?"

"He couldn't imagine why the goat would be out in the middle of nowhere. There aren't any farms in the area either. So, he found it strange. And from what I read…they are pack animals. They don't like to be alone."

"Do you think that someone has abandoned him?" Fran asked as she approached them. She reached over and scratched behind his ear. The goat's little tail started wigging around.

So adorable.

"It is possible but Master Swoop's home isn't surrounded by any main roads."

"Maybe, it is missing?"

"What do you suggested? I put missing goat signs around town?"

"No…that would be silly…maybe local vet?"

Theo shook his head.

"I asked the vet. He said no one is missing a goat but he will keep his ears out for anyone who is."

Fran nodded her head.

The goat pulled away from them and walked back toward Theo. It gently bumped the goat bumped Theo's leg. He looked down and patted the goat's head.

"So basically, you spent 3 days at Master Swoop's house...taking care of a goat," Fran said.

"Pretty much."

She giggled.

"It isn't funny, Lil."

"So, you are going to keep him, huh?" She said.

She already knew the answer. Theo may pretend to be hard but in reality, he is a big softie.

"For now…"

"So, what is his name?" Fran asked.

"Goat."

"Goat?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes."

"You can't name him Goat!"

"Why not?"

"It isn't a name!"

Theo shrugged as he watched the goat wandered over to the trash can. He leaned upward to smell it.

"Goat…you don't know where that has been…And Lily, it is now."

The goat looked over and blah…then wandered away from the trash can. She threw her arms up in the air.

"I am going to call him Blackie."

"Wonderful…I hope that works out for you. But his name is Goat."

Fran giggled.

"Goat…kind of fits."

"It doesn't!"

Then there was a yell from the kitchen.

"What in the world…why is there a goat in the kitchen?!" Casey shouted.

They looked at each other and started to laugh.

Maybe, the name fit him after all.

End

Next Chapter: Up a Tree

A/N; Thank everyone for the reviews. ^_^ They totally make my day. Read and Review if you wish


	6. Up A Tree

A Goat's Tale: Up a Tree

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo isn't sure how Goat got up a tree. But he learned not to ask.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"How in the world did you get up there?" Theo said as he folded his arms. Goat looked down at him and blahed.

"That isn't going to make me feel sorry for you. You did this to yourself."

"Blah."

"Don't blah at me either. What were you thinking?"

Goat looked down at him. He threw his arms up.

"Well?"

"Blah."

"Blah doesn't cut it. Are you coming down?"

"Blahhh…."

He watched Goat looked liked that he was about to jump down then decided against it. It was good to know that Goat wasn't that dumb.

"I am not getting you down. You did this to yourself. So, get yourself down!"

Goat just looked down at him and wagged his tail.

"No, I am not helping you either."

"Blah…"

He stared at Goat for a few moments and sighed. Stupid Goat. He grabbed a tree branch and pulled himself up.

"Stupid Goat. This isn't how I planned to spend my Saturdays. Dealing my goat up a tree. I am supposed to be training."

"Blah…"

"You think that this is a game, huh?"

Goat just moved from side to side on the tree branch.

"If you break it, it is your fault. I am not paying for the vet's bill if you hurt yourself either."

"Blah."

"Blah…Blah…that is all you do."

He grabbed the branch that Goat was on and took a seat next to him.

"Now…let get you down from here."

But Goat would have nothing of it. Gently, he laid his head on his shoulder.

"You sneaky little devil…you wanted me to come up here."

"Blah…" Goat said as he continued to rub his head on his arm. He smiled slightly and scratched behind Goat's head. Goat seemed content when he did that.

"You know…you could have just asked."

Goat folded his legs under himself and laid his head on his lap.

"Why do I feel like a sucker?"

Goat didn't answer that one.

He leaned over and scratched behind Goat's ear.

"I'm still not helping you down."

-JFJFJF-

Master Swoop hasn't heard from his student in some time. He wondered if he was still having trouble getting the goat down from the tree. The goat was making all type of noise earlier.

He smiled slightly as he stopped before the tree.

His senses told him that the goat and Theo was in the tree. He could hear Theo talking softly to the goat.

He wondered briefly if Theo realized the effect that the goat had on him.

But the most important thought came to him.

He wondered where he put his camera.

End

Next Chapter: Confusion Much?

A/N: Oh…how much I love Goat. He is a character, isn't he? ^_^ Read and review if you wish.


	7. Confusion Much?

A Goat's Tale: Confusion Much?

By: M14Mouse

Summary: RJ can't understand why Goat won't go near him.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

RJ, for the life of him, couldn't understand why Goat was avoiding him.

He doesn't smell bad. In fact, he smells like pizza which he thought would appeal to the fuzzy little creature.

Most fuzzy little creatures liked him…even adored him. He could make a fuzzy little creature's parade if he wanted.

But the moment that Goat saw him…he darted right behind Theo. The little goat would pop his head out and stare at RJ like he was going to eat him.

He wasn't going to eat the goat.

Goat is good on pizza…but he wouldn't go as far as to eat Theo's goat.

He didn't want to upset his student…even if Theo said that he really didn't care for the goat.

They had entire conversation about it once.

"You know…it might because of your animal spirit," Lily said as she putting away the dishes.

He paused for a moment and frowned.

"But why isn't he afraid of yours?"

"Maybe…it is because the others aren't native to this area," Fran said as she stopped sweeping.

"Good point…" He said.

"He thinks that we are giant kittens," Theo said as he counted the money from the drawer.

He snorted to prevent himself from laughing.

"My question…why Theo? Theo doesn't scream an animal person to me. No offense," Casey added.

"None taken. I don't know why either," Theo added.

He knew better.

Theo adored Goat.

Goat adored him in return.

It was rather cute if you asked him.

"Goat…stop that. He isn't going to eat you," Theo said as he scratched behind Goat's ear.

"Blahh…"

"Yes, I am pretty sure that he isn't going to eat you. I can imagine you taste awful."

Goat gave him a look that screamed to him like…you are crazy.

"I'm positive, Goat. If something happened to you…I will go and protect you."

Goat rubbed his head against Theo's leg in approval.

He wasn't going to smile…but he did take a picture.

Anyway, back to the topic at hand. How do you get a goat to like you? He researched, of course.

That turned up with nothing but…it did give him some ideas for some goat treats.

Quite possibly, he was going to be conning the goat into liking him. There was nothing wrong with that.

So, when Goat shows up again, he offered him one of the treats.

Goat looked at him then the treat. Slowly, he moved closer to him and sniffed his hand then ran away. Goat hid behind the trash can and stared for a moment. He set the treat down on the ground.

Goat approached him again and ate the treat off the ground. He took another treat out of the bag and offered it another one. Goat looked at him then at the treat.

"Blah…"

Goat's translation: No way am I touching that.

He sighed softly and went back into the kitchen.

Maybe, he should try again another time. At least, he didn't run away this time.

He had no time to think about it. He needed to get ready for the lunch rush anyway.

Then he felt something press against his side. He looked down to see Goat eating out of his pocket.

He laughed and reached down and pats Goat's head. Goat looked at him and gave him a look.

Goat's translation: I am only here for the treats.

He could work with that.

Next Chapter; Night at the Movies

A/N: How did Goat get up a tree? I don't really know. From the pics and research that I have done, goats seemed to randomly appear up trees. Why? I never know. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	8. Night at the Movies

A Goat's Tale: Night at the Movies

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Goat is starting to develop his ninja like skills now…be afraid…be very afraid.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Casey was setting up things for movie night. It was Lil's choice. It was some cartoon type movie that she wanted to see. Lily and Fran was currently downstairs making Lily's pizza choice. God, he hoped that it was pineapple again. He turned around to get some soda and there was Goat. He wasn't sure on how Goat got here but there he was.

Wagging his little tail and staring at his popcorn.

Goat wasn't getting his popcorn.

"Theo, your goat is staring at my popcorn!" He shouted as he picked up his popcorn from the table.

Theo looked over the railing and stared at them.

"Goat, eat Casey's popcorn," Theo shouted down.

"HEY! Get away from my popcorn!"

Goat just wagged his tail.

"Stop giving me that look…gee…how did you get in here anyway?"

"Blah."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"He said that the door was open. So, he let himself in," Theo said as he walked down the stairs.

He blinked and turned to Theo.

"How in the world do you know that he is saying that?"

"Because I am the goat whisper," Theo said as Goat ran over. Theo smiled a little as he scratched behind Goat's ear.

He shook his head and took a seat on the sofa. Suddenly, Goat was back to staring at him.

"THEO!"

"What? Just give it to him."

"Aren't goats supposed to be on some balance diet?"

Theo chuckled as he took a seat next to him.

"Goats can eat mostly anything because the acid in their stomachs. As long as it is moderation, Goat is good."

He snorted.

"And aren't goats supposed to be outdoors? They aren't house-trained."

Theo looked over at Goat.

"They aren't but Goat knows better."

"What? You told him too?"

"Of course. As you noticed…he listened to me."

He almost laughed at that point. Goat almost ate Theo's fans once. Theo yelled and Goat just gave him a funny look. He didn't really listen to him there.

"Not all of the time. What about your fans?"

"IT is the important stuff that mattered. Goat is still learning."

"You are defending him."

Theo frowned at him as he leaned over and took the tv controller from the table.

"Goat is mine until I can find him a home."

"Have you found him one yet?"

"Not one that I liked. All of them are farms. They are more likely to kill him. I rather not have that happen. He is better suited for a family pet."

He stared at Theo as he flipped channels. Theo is never going to say that Goat is his. Not unless there is begging or killing…whatever came first.

"Why don't you say that Goat is yours? I mean you take care of him and everything."

"Hmm…Goat is eating your popcorn," Theo replied without moving his eyes from the screen.

His eyes darted to his popcorn bowl on the floor and Goat eating the kennels out of it.

"GOAT!"

"I should have warned you that Goat is practicing on being a ninja too. Scary stuff."

He groaned.

He had to decide if he was going to kill the goat or Theo.

It was a toss up too.

End of Movie Night

Next Chapter: Random

A/N; Totally my bestie's idea for Goat show up during Movie Night. ^_^ Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. And read and review if you wish.


	9. Random

A Goat's Tale: Random

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Goat liked to bring Theo…stuff. Lot of it too

Disclaimer; Don't own them.

"What is this, Goat?"

"Blah…"

Goat dropped it into his hand. He blinked when Goat dropped a sock into his hand.

Theo never had a pet before. So, he had no notes to compare Goat's behavior. Looking it up on the internet didn't help either.

It gave him the same nonsense from before…

Every pet is different…blah…blah…blah…

But last time, he checked…Goat wasn't part cat…or dog.

He knew that some species of cat and dogs would bring stuff to their owners.

But…he couldn't figure out why goats would.

At first, he thought Goat was doing this in order for him to keep him.

Really? The goat wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't about to ship him to some farm until he knew the person inside and out.

He wasn't going to trust Goat with just anyone.

Then another thought popped into his head about Goat's behavior. For a moment, he thought that Goat was bringing stuff to show him. From what he read, goats were curious. Goat was great example of that…poking his nose where it didn't belong.

So, he explained things to Goat in simple terms.

He didn't know if Goat got it or not…but it seemed enjoy the attention.

Those thoughts changed when Goat kept bring him the same item a few times.

Finally, he came to the conclusion that Goat liked brings stuff because it was his way of being affectionate.

Goat brought him shoes…socks…towels…pieces of trash.

Random things…but he was amused every time that he brought something. Goat would get all excited when he gave his "latest" gift too.

Then became the problem of what to do with these things. The trash was easy enough to get rid. But what about the towels, the socks, the sandals….

After quite a bit of thinking, he figured that he would just donated the items. It would be strange if he put up an ad or something on the internet.

Found: Various Items brought to owner by goat.

Yup…that will work out very well.

So, he washed them and put them in a bag.

But he did keep a few of the items because he wasn't quite sure how Goat got a hold of them.

One time, it was a shovel. It wasn't a child size shovel either. The thing was as big as Goat when he dragged it to him and dropped it at his feet.

Everyone laughed after they got over the shock. But he was kind of impressed with Goat.

Another time, it was stretch bands that they used for work outs at those gyms. Did Goat come across a gym in his travels?

Sometimes, he wondered if people just gave him stuff because he was Goat.

"Another one?"

Goat wagged his little tail.

"Well…thank you. I just hope that this one match because I hate to explain to the Goodwill lady on why I have a bag filled with socks and no matches."

"Blah…"

"You would say that, huh?" He said with a smile and rubbed Goat's head.

He never had a pet before….but Goat…Goat wasn't too bad.

Even if he was kind of strange.

End of Random

Next Chapter; On the Way to St. Ives.

A/N: Thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. Read and Review if you wish.


	10. On the Way to St Ives

A Goat's Tale: On The Way to St. Ives

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Dominic meets Goat on the way to his zord. And Goat? Well…he is Goat.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"You know who are looking for, right?" Theo said as he looked down at Goat, who stared at him with a look.

"Blah…"

"He is a funny looking guy in white."

"THEO!" Lily shouted.

Theo rolled his eyes.

"Okay…he is a blond hair guy who dressed in white…happy?" He said as he heard Lily humph behind his back.

"Blah…"

He scratched behind Goat's ear to get an impression.

"You understand, right? He is our teammate. He is possible doing something crazy right about now and he needs our help. So, go and find him and follow him for a bit to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"Blah…"

"He is probably doesn't know what to think of you. So, don't be insulted if he treats you like an idiot. He is funny like that."

"We still don't know what to do about Goat, Theo," Casey said behind his back.

He sighed. Goat wasn't very complicated. He liked attention from others. He liked food. He liked to give presents. Goat is Goat. He didn't have any problems with Goat. Goat rubbed his head against his hand.

He smiled slightly as he pulled away from Goat.

"Trust your instincts. You know that it is always safe. Leave and get me. One more thing…don't eat him. He probably doesn't taste very good either."

He heard a laugh behind his back.

"Theo," Lily said with a giggle.

What? It is probably true.

-JFJFJF-

Dominic looked up at his map and frowned. He blinked for a moment. A little white and black goat was standing in front of him. He was wagging his tail like he was excited to see him. Where in the world did the goat come from? He didn't notice him there.

"Well…hey, little guy. What are you doing here?" He said as he leaned over and scratched the little goat's head.

The goat just wagged his tail more.

"You know that it is dangerous here."

"Blah…."

The little goat rubbed his head against his hand. He smiled a little before removing his hand.

"Well…keep out of trouble, okay? There are bad things here," He said as he started to walk away. After a few minutes of silence, he heard something behind him. He tilted his head to see the goat behind him.

"Huh….It will be good to have the company," He said as he turned back around.

"You know…you aren't the first goat that took up following me. I had a whole herd of them follow me in South Carolina. Man, you wouldn't believe how many goats were there. But there are tons of them. Fat little guys too…not that you are fat. Hehe. But the fainting goats…man, everything set them. A loud bang and those guys were on the floor."

He stopped for a moment and turned around.

"You aren't one of those goats, are you?"

The goat just wagged his little tail and he turned away and started walking again.

"Okay…thought so. Anyway…no offense…those goats are hilarious. So, where are you from? Someone is probably missing you. My friends are looking for me. Not that you know who they are. Still…it is nice to know that someone is looking for you, right?"

"Blahhh…"

"Totally agree, man. You know…you are one awesome goat. If you stick around long enough, I will introduce you to the others. You will probably flip out Theo. He is all for order and neatness. Goats are totally not that."

He felt something tug at his shirt. He turned around and looked down at the goat.

"What?"

The goat looked at him and then over his leg. He turned around to see Rin-Shi popping out of the forest.

"Thanks…you better leave…not good for you to be here," He said as he glanced over his shoulder. The little goat was gone.

Good…

Now, he can focus.

-JFJFJF-

"How did you guys find me?" Dominic said.

"You mean beside your zord…Goat." RJ said with a shrug.

"Goat?"

RJ waved his hand over his shoulder. He looked over to see the familiar goat sitting next to Theo. Theo was lazily patting in the goat's head while reading a book.

"You guys have a goat? Since when?"

"That isn't our goat. It is Theo's goat."

He blinked for a moment in confusion.

"Theo has a goat? What?"

RJ shrugged.

"Theo adopted him….kind of."

"So, what is his name?" He said in confusion. His mind is still trying to wrap around the thought of Theo and a goat.

"Goat."

"Not very original, huh?"

"Oh, Goat is original enough as he is…trust me," RJ laughed.

He looked back over at Theo and the goat.

What in the world was that suppose to mean? Goat couldn't be that bad…could he?

End of On The Way to St. Ives

Next Chapter: No Goat for you


	11. No Goat For You

A Goat's Tale: No Goat For You.

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo has interesting ways to say no.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Hello? Is this number to call about the goat?" The voice said on the other end.

"WE are sorry. The number that you have dialed in no longer in service. Please check the number and try your call again….,"Theo said before smashing the phone on the reciever. He huffed for a moment.

"What is it? Wrong number again?" Lily asked.

"Telemarketer," He said.

"I thought I put myself on the no call list," RJ added as he pulled open the door with a tray in his hand.

"Do you think that ever stopped them?" He said as he moved away from the phone.

"No…" RJ said with a frown as he turned to put down the tray on the table.

A part of him was guilty about telling RJ about the call but another part of him trusted his gut that the person over the phone wasn't the person for Goat.

-JFJFJF-

"Hello, I am answering the ad about a goat…"

"Sorry…This is Happy China, today's special is dollar egg rolls. How may I help you today?" He said in broken Chinese.

"Huhh…"

"Yes?"

"Sorry…I guess that it is the wrong number.."

"Okay…Bye-Bye now," He said as he slammed the phone.

"Theo…what was that?" Lily said from the stairs.

"Someone who thought we were a Chinese take-out place," He said.

"At 10 in the morning?"

He tilted his head slightly.

"And you find that weird?"

She frowned for a moment.

"Kind of."

"Remember the 911 call?"

"Okay…that was weird."

"And the one that they thought we were an ice cream shop?"

"Okay…that was really weird."

"And the modeling agency?"

She giggled.

"Okay…you win."

He grinned slightly.

"Now lets get back upstairs before Dom destroyed the training area again."

"It wasn't that bad….okay…maybe a little bad. But at least, he didn't break anything that RJ couldn't replace."

He laughed.

-JFJFJF-

"Mr. Martin," Dr. Collins said over the phone.

"Yes?"

"I have been hearing reports of someone saying this is the wrong number. Is there a problem, Mr. Martin?"

He winced slightly. He didn't think anyone would call the guy.

"Not really. It is just…my guts told me that they were wrong."

"I know these people. They would have taken care of your goat."

"His name is Goat."

He heard the man sigh over the phone.

"Theo…you aren't the first person who adopted an animal that they found."

"I am not adopting Goat."

"But you are the first who had denied it. I am just curious why."

He grumbled slightly.

"I never had a pet before."

He heard the doctor sigh.

"You have taken care of the goat better than anyone. He adores you. And I think that you adore him."

He snorted. Adore was a strong word. Tolerate is a better one.

"It is true. Should I take down the sign?" The doctor said.

A wave of self doubt crashed into him. This was it. Yes or no. He was fond of the goat but could he give him up?

He sighed.

"Yes."

"Good, that is settled. I will be seeing you soon, Mr. Martin."

"Yes, you will. And doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

The line went dead under his hand. He sighed softly as he set down the phone. That was that. Goat was his.

The phone rang again.

He picked up.

"Hello, Is Theo Martin there?"

The phone nearly dropped to the ground at the sound of that familiar voice.

"Brother?"

End of No Goat For You.

Next Chapter: For Your Eyes Only

A/N: I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews. ^_^ You guys are awesome. So, read and review if you wish.


	12. For Your Eyes Only

A Goat's Tale: For Your Eyes Only

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Luan meet Goat…Goat meet Luan. Just don't eat him.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Theo knew it would be a bad idea to bring up Goat to his brother. Lil had to say something about it. Of course, he didn't believe him that he had a goat. Then he had to go to see Goat. Of course, Goat being Goat…randomly decided that hiding behind him and run around in circles was a lot more fun than meeting his brother.

Then again…sometimes, he felt the same way when he was with his brother.

"Dude, you have a goat," Luan said for it seemed like the millionth time. His brother stared at Goat like he wasn't real. Maybe, Goat should eat his shoe then it would prove that he is real.

"Yes."

"And you named him Goat?"

"Would you rather that I name him Bob?"

"Bob is better than Goat."

He snorted as he stroked Goat's fur. Goat kept looking over his shoulder to look at his brother.

"Says you."

His brother stared at him for a moment.

"Bro…you have a goat."

"Did the monster knock you on your head or something?"

"Dude…you don't get it! You are a power ranger and have a goat! You aren't a save the world type person…or a pet person! Hell, the dog was afraid of you. So, it must be the end of the world!"

"Remind me again…why did I save you?"

He gave his brother a look and Luan laughed.

"Not that it is a bad thing…just saying."

"What are you saying?"

His brother shrugged his shoulders.

"You changed."

He tilted his head. Maybe, the monster did drop him on his head. It would explain a lot.

"Oh?"

Luan tried to move close to Goat to pat him. Goat moved over and just gave him a look.

"You were stuck up, annoying…"

He rolled his eyes as Goat moved to his side this time. Goat probably thought his brother was playing a game.

"And you are such a wonderful person yourself, Luan."

"I know that I am because I am that awesome. But what I am saying that…you really changed. Sure, you still a little arrogant and always so annoying. I don't know…you laugh a little more. You seemed more relaxed. I like this bro…even if I can't really believe that you are a power ranger," His brother said as he tried to move closer to Goat again.

He felt something twitch in his chest. Being a power ranger change you….for better or for worse.

"Some days…neither can I. Will you stop that? Gee…Goat is just going to keep moving around. Stay there…and let me talk to him. Goat, come here," He said.

Goat wandered over to him. His hand reached out and gently stroke Goat's fur. Gently, he guided the goat to him. He leaned over and talked into Goat's ear.

"Is it time for your game to stop?"

"Blahh…"

He grinned.

"I know that he is fun. Now, let him scratch you."

Goat gave him a look then when walked over to his brother. Luan reached over and scratched Goat's head. His brother smiled.

"Dude…I didn't know that you spoke goat."

He rolled his eyes and grinned.

It was good to see his brother again.

End of For Your Eyes Only

Next Chapter: Babysitting

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Read and Review if you wish.


	13. Babysitting

A Goat's Tale: Babysitting

By: M14Mouse

Summary: The gang baby-sit Goat while Master Swoop and Theo go off to train. They might realize that Goat isn't so easy to care for as they thought.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Now, make sure that he eats twice a day," Theo said.

"Yes, I know. I know. It is on your list," Lily said with a smile.

Theo huffed.

"Goat has habits….and annoying little quirks. He is like a really smart dog or a ninja. I don't know which. It is only a couple of days. He shouldn't do too much damage," He said thoughtfully.

"He will be fine, Theo. You have nothing to worry about."

"That makes me worry."

She laughed as she pushed Theo out the door.

_Goat needs to be feed two times a day. Once in the morning and once in the evening. Do not feed him after 10 am. If you can't make it, wait until 5. Then give him two scoops instead of one. _

"What time were we supposed to feed Goat again?" Dominic said as he looked up at the clock. He and the gang were setting up for the lunch hour.

"Crap…we supposed to feed him before 10," Casey said.

"It is almost noon."

"Well…the note said to feed him after 5 if we miss one. That is what it said. Maybe, we should wait?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. Depends on how busy we are. Maybe, we should do it now and make sure that he got feed?"

"Good idea. Maybe, we should give him two scoops. More than Theo ever gave him," He said.

That turned out to be a bad idea as evidenced by Goat banging at their door at 2 o'clock in the morning.

No one was happy after that.

Although, they did learn to feed Goat on time.

_Let Goat leave stuff at my door. I know what to do with it when I get back. _

"He is kind of forming a pile," Casey said as he watched Goat set another sock at Theo's door.

"He really missed Theo. I think that it is kind of cute," Lily said.

"We should do something with it?"

"Maybe, we should put a basket there or something. So no one will trip over it," Lily said.

"Good idea." He said as he went and grabbed an old wooden basket. He picked up the stuff and put it into the basket. Then he set it in front of the door. He moved away and stood next to Lily.

Goat wandered back over and stared at the basket. Then he looked at them and tilted his head. He returned to the basket and knocked it over. The random stuff fell out and Goat picked up the stuff that fell on the floor back into the basket.

He blinked.

Goat turned into Theo. He just knew it would happen.

_3. Goat likes to walk. Take him on one. _

"I don't know that I volunteer for this," RJ said.

Fran smiled.

"You promised that you will help take care of Goat. Beside, this will be prefect bonding time," Fran said.

"Goat doesn't like me."

"He tolerated you when you bring treats."

He sighed. He eyed Goat. Goat eyed him back.

Well…at least, he couldn't run fast if he decided to break away from his leash

_4. Goat is practicing to be a ninja. Don't say anything. He will just keep doing it. _

The first thing, Lily heard was a scream and a loud crash.

"Hell, GOAT!" Dominic shouted.

Lily popped her head into the kitchen to see Goat standing on the table and Dominic was lying on the floor. He was looking down at Dominic and wagging his little tail.

She wasn't supposed to giggle but she did.

"You could warn me next time! Seriously," Dominic said with a mumble.

"Theo did say that Goat thought it was a game," She said.

"He also said that he was trying to be a ninja. Why is Goat trying to be a ninja?" Dominic said as he got up.

"Maybe, he was watching Theo?"

Dominic eyed Goat.

"Knew Theo would be a bad influence."

After the third time that Goat scared Dominic, she thought the same thing.

_5. Last but most important, tell Goat no. He does listen…when he wants too. _

"No! Goat, don't eat the plants!" Lily shouted.

Goat looked over at her and tilted his head. He was standing on the balcony and eating the vines.

"Come on, Goat. Get down…please…" She said nervously. She didn't want to see Goat fall but he wasn't listening to her.

"Goat, down." Theo said behind her. She turned around to see Theo looking up at Goat. Instantly, Goat jumped down and bolted down the stairs. Goat was by Theo's side in a matter of seconds. Theo smiled for a moment and scratched Goat's head.

"I see someone miss me," Theo said.

"He did. He didn't stop bring you stuff and…scaring Dominic. Did you tell him to do that?"

Theo laughed.

"I told him no such thing."

She grinned at her best friend play with his goat. After the last couple of days, she realized how much he took care of Goat.

"You are pretty amazing."

Theo blushed and gave her a confused look.

"What? Why?"

She shrugged.

"You just are."

End of Babysitting.

Next Chapter: Drawing that line in red

A/N: thanks for the wonderful reviews. Read and Review if you wish.


	14. Drawing that line in red

A Goat's Tale: Drawing that line in red

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Goat is hurt during a battle. Theo is very unhappy. Maybe, the new monster of the week should take up running.

Disclaimer; Don't own them.

First thing, he thought when he saw Goat was why was he here? Quickly, it was followed by the thought that he shouldn't be here.

Last but most important, he is going to kill that goat if the monster doesn't do it first.

"Goat! Get out of here," Theo said as he ducked out of the way of one of Dai Shi's minions.

And Goat being Goat just stared at him like he was crazy. One of the Rai Shi fell down at Goat's feet. Goat leaned over and sniffed at him. He just trotted off like he was playing a game.

Stupid Goat.

He punched and shattered a mask of Ria Shi as he tried to get over to Goat. Great, he had to rescue his goat and civilians. It was just his lucky day.

"FEAR ME!" the monster of the week shouted.

No, he rather not. It looked liked Goat thought the same thing because he was giving the monster a look.

"I am sorry to say that no one fears you. The goat isn't even afraid of you," Dominic shouted back. Way to go to pissing off a monster and draw attention to goat, Dom.

The monster turned his attention to Goat and rushed the stupid goat.

And Goat did whenever he was being chased. He thought it was a game and ran away. It was kind of funny to see a monster chase a goat around the woods. He wasn't the only one who thought that too. He heard Lily giggling beside him.

He had better do something before Goat got himself killed or the monster got bored.

He moved to get in the way of Goat and the monster when something unexpected happened.

Goat stopped and turned around at the monster. He lifted his hind legs and SMACK!

He has never seen a monster go down so fast in his life.

He has never seen one point a blaster at someone so fast. He saw the flash of light and Goat flying through the air.

For a horrifying moment, he thought Goat was dead. He turned his attention to the monster and leapped. He forced the monster to the ground and pinned him there.

"You better pray that he lives," He said calmly.

The monster laughed.

"And what are you going to about it?"

"To you, you will be defeated. For your Master? I will hunt him down. I will lurk in every shadow and his every thought. When he hears a footstep, he will wonder if it is me or someone else. When the time is right, I will attack."

"Theo…"

He felt someone touched his shoulder.

"Goat is alright. He needs medical care now. We will handle this," RJ said.

He jumped away from the monster and toward Goat.

He prayed that he had enough time to get him there.

-JFJFJF-

Dr. Collins has seen many things in his life.

A power ranger with a goat in his arms wasn't one of them. It only took him a moment to realize who the goat was. He didn't ask how Goat got injured or why a power ranger brought him in. He didn't ask those questions because they would be pointless.

He did his job.

If a broken please from a power ranger didn't make him work harder or break his heart a little more, then he didn't know what would.

End of Drawing that line in red

Next chapter: Point of View

A/N: Don't worry. I won't kill Goat. I have plans for him. BLHAHA! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews! Read and Review if you wish.


	15. Point of View

A Goat's Tale: Point of View

By: M14Mouse

Summary : Goat tells his story.

Disclaimer: Don't own them…but Goat counts right?

Goat can tell you a lot of things.

Some of them are important and some not so much.

He can tell you his favorite food.

It is those hard pieces that the strange wolf man gives him. He also liked cookies and pizza and cans and napkins

He can tell you his favorite place to sleep.

Warm…warm…bed.

He can tell what his favorite things to do.

He also liked to follow the humans around. They do such funny things. He liked to play games. The yellow bouncy one is always sneaking him treats. He liked following his little human around. He is the one that provides endless sorts of amusement and food.

He loves him best.

He can tell that he came from the east.

Others…many others….miss them. Maybe, he should go and bring some more? He would like that. So would his little human. His little human won't be lonely anymore.

He can tell you how he was born.

There was a pretty bright light. There were many hills and trees and humans and fields.

He can tell you that his little human tried to get rid of him.

He wasn't fast enough.

He can tell you the first time that he heard his little human's voice.

_Well…are you done yet?_

He can tell you the moment he knew that he was special.

There was a funny human and a warm light. There were words and voices. It must be important.

But there are many things that he couldn't tell.

Like why he had to leave the many others and many fields. He knew that he had to wait wait and then go go. Or why the strange lady opened the gate and told him it was time to go.

He couldn't tell you why he traveled for so long and hard but he will tell you that he glad that he did. He found his little human.

He couldn't tell you why he didn't like the strange wolf man.

He just knew that he was creepy and might eat him.

He couldn't tell you why he brought his little human gifts.

Only his human smiled when he did and that was enough for him.

He couldn't tell you why he likes to steal Stripey's cookies.

Only because they tasted yummy.

He couldn't tell you why he kept stealing The Silly man's books.

But they taste yummy too and it always made his little human laugh.

He couldn't tell you why he followed his little human.

Perhaps, he thought his little human was in trouble. His little human was strong and wasn't little anymore. He would hit them on the head and make them fly. His little human can be scary and mean but never toward him.

His little human liked him best.

He didn't know that he would get hurt.

Bad…Bad pain.

He didn't know that his little human picked him and carried to the Man with needles.

Sleepy…Sleepy…very sleepy.

He couldn't tell you how long he slept or how long he hurt.

Long…long time.

He did know one thing.

His little human was there for him every step of the way.

End of Point of View.

Next Chapter: Mastering the Art of Mastering

A/N: Read and Review if you wish


End file.
